A Party of Thieves
by The Sorrows of Arlathan
Summary: (Slice of Life) Lana Hawke and Isabela return to Kirkwall after all their adventures, attempting to pick up the remains of an old life and start anew.


**_Hello all! Upon requests, I've decided to share a short 'Slice of Life' story of what Hawke and Isabela got up to after the events of A Marauder's Redemption._**

**_Was great to revisit these characters again. Hope you all enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Kirkwall: 9:43 Dragon**

Isabela was on her hands and knees, working hard to get the penis off. Everything she tried felt like a wasted effort. She'd soaked it in saliva, she'd swapped hands, she'd gone fast and slow, but still it wouldn't submit.

"This was so good years ago," she huffed with each stroke. "Don't understand why I have to do this now."

"You drew the dicks on the stairwell, Bela. You can get them off." Hawke was standing at the foot of the staircase, chilling against the wall.

"Oh hey," Isabela grinned. "Didn't know you were watching."

"You know I love to see you on all fours," Hawke smirked, staring at her ass.

"You and me both, sweetness. But this isn't exactly what I thought you had in mind when you invited me over."

Hawke rolled her eyes. "I didn't invite you over, Isabela. I invited you to live with me."

Isabela made a face, staring around the old, dilapidated Hawke Estate. "Don't see why you can't just move into The New Hanged Man with me, and be done with this place. It's not becoming."

"Darling, we're not in our twenties anymore. We can't live above a bloody tavern all our lives."

"But Varric rebuilt it," Isabela protested. "It's just like it was before."

"It was a shithole!"

"Hey!" Isabela warned. "It was _our_ shithole."

Hawke chuckled. "Whatever. I just don't fancy living there again."

"You didn't fancy living in this estate again either," Isabela reminded her. They both took a glance at the messy villa. There were cobwebs in every nook and cranny, and the walls were crumbling down around them. The furniture Leandra Hawke had picked out all those years ago, lay broken and frayed, or had been stolen by unknown cretins throughout the years. But the place still held a regal quality, despite the trauma that had been suffered both within and outside its walls.

"I know," Hawke sighed. _Being here again gives me the creeps._ "But Bethany and Baby Lana are coming to visit and-"

"Cullen's coming too."

Hawke scowled. "Don't mention that bastard's name to me. Anyway," she continued, as Isabela laughed. "I just want us to have a home to welcome them to, and unfortunately this is the only one I own in Kirkwall."

"Well, I think the dicks in the stairwell give it some style. I vote they stay, and we turn the place into a brothel."

"Yes, I agree. Hey, do me a favour, when Baby Lana's first words are "What's a dick, Auntie?' you be the one to answer her."

"I'll just point at you and say _that's _a Dick Auntie."

Hawke shook her head, smiling.

Isabela sighed. "Ok, I give in. Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Apart from when you start certain events that cause the end of the world," Isabela teased. She tossed Hawke the wash cloth. "I'm off for a drink. Why don't you finish off for me?"

"But I don't have as much experience with dicks as you do."

"No one does, darling. But practice makes perfect. Enjoy rubbing one off."

"Smartass." Hawke accepted Isabela's kiss, and watched her walk away. _I love watching her walk away._

"Later, sweet thing," Isabela called from the doorway. "Have fun. And remember, don't swallow if you don't want to."

The front door closed behind her. Hawke laughed. She stared around at the empty estate then, and a cool shiver shot through her. Suddenly she didn't want to be left there alone. "Screw this!" She threw the cloth on the floor, and jumped down the remaining stairs, chasing Isabela down the rebuilt streets of Hightown.

#

"So, when do Sunshine, Curly and Lana II get here?" Varric asked, taking a sip of his pint at the usual table in The Hanged Man.

"This evening," Hawke replied gloomily, as Isabela nodded.

The Viscount choked on his ale. "Ancestors, where are you going to have this dinner party you organised, huddled on the dusty floor?"

"Renovating my old home was a much bigger job than I realised."

"Well, if you had of told me you were coming back to Kirkwall, I could have had my people give it a once over," Varric replied.

"We thought we'd surprise you, oh mighty Viscount," Isabela said. "Don't you have halls fit for kings? How come we can't have this Kirkwall reunion at your new gaff?"

"Rivaini, you wound me! Do you really think I would live in a hovel like that, when this fine establishment has been reopened by yours truly?"

"See!" Isabela rounded on Hawke. "If The New Hanged Man is good enough for the Viscount, then it should be good enough for us too."

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Cheers, Varric."

The dwarf laughed. "In all seriousness, do you want me to send a few of my decorators over to spruce the estate up?"

"It doesn't need spruced, it needs Anders to come back from the dead and blow it up with his special powder," Hawke laughed. "But yes. If any of your royal arse-wipers could spare the time, I'd really appreciate it. Not least because it will stop Isabela trying to convince me to have it here in The Hanged Man."

"Oy!" Isabela punched Varric on the arm. "We've been in Kirkwall two weeks, Ser Paragon of Manliness. Why haven't you offered this help before now?"

Varric refilled their mugs from the pitcher, sniggering. "I just wanted to see how long it would be before you gave up."

"Greasy bastard," Isabela huffed. "I was on my hands and knees for four bloody days trying to clean that mess."

"You did it for barely half an hour….Today!" Hawke chuckled.

"Felt like four days," Isabela sulked. "I think I broke a nail, and my back is killing me."

"Anyone heard from Aveline?" Hawke asked. "I haven't seen her since the day she greeted us on the docks. Didn't speak much. I think she was just there to make sure Isabela followed proper docking protocol."

"She, er, doesn't really go out much these days," said Varric. "I don't normally see her, unless it's business related."

"Did she _ever _go out much?" Isabela asked. "I mean, she was always a workaholic. The Big Girl wouldn't know fun if I tied her up and spanked her with it."

"This is weird though, even for Aveline," Varric replied. "With Donnic's death, and all sorts of crap happening with the Wardens, I know she's glad to be back in charge of the City Guard. But it's all hit her pretty hard. I'm sure she'll be glad to see the child at least."

Hawke sipped her pint. "Bethany and Charade have done a great job of looking after Lana. It will be hard for them to part with her."

"Isn't Charade staying in Ferelden?" Isabela asked.

Hawke nodded. "She wanted to come, but she got a job, faming for the few people who live around the area. Apparently they can't spare her for a few months."

"So now Big Dick Cullen is escorting Hawke's little sister to the soiree," Isabela sniggered. She and Varric burst into laughter at Hawke's expression.

"I will kill you," Hawke grumbled.

"You were there, sweetness. You saw it as well as I did. You could pitch a bloody tent under it."

"Don't!" Hawke shut her eyes. "I don't want to relive it."

"Relive what?" Varric asked.

"Cullen pile-driving Bethany home like a pack of wild dogs," Isabela grinned.

Varric snorted into his pint. "You're shitting me!"

"Ooo, I can still see his tight little ass…Hear her moans of ecstasy with every thrust…See her-"

Hawke kicked the leg of Isabela's stool, and it reduced to rubble under her. The Hanged Man patrons and Varric erupted in laughter, seeing her on her back. Hawke took a sip of her drink, like nothing had happened.

Isabela got to her feet, dusting herself down. "Guess I deserved that one."

"Right," Varric chuckled, standing up. "On that note, I have to get back to the fort. Don't want Seneschal Bran sending a search party for me again." He downed his pint. "See you all later for the big Hightown piss up."

"Yes, be sure to send over your maid, otherwise it will be rat-infested piss," Hawke said. "Later, Viscount."

"See you, Hawke. Rivaini."

#

"Wow, be sure to send Varric my thanks," Hawke said, breathless as she took in the newly reformed estate. It wasn't perfect, but it was liveable, and by the looks of it, the Viscount had someone move some of his own, elaborate furniture in from the Keep. _Varric never had much like for fancy décor._

"Yes, Serah," the maid replied, batting her eyelashes. "I… is there anything else I can do for you while I'm here?"

Hawke smirked. "What did you have in mind, Gloria?"

Gloria blushed, seeing the gold ring with a black stone on Hawke's wedding finger. "N-no, forgive me. Th-that was rather forward. I apologise. Good day, Serah."

"Wait, I-" Hawke's words fell on deaf ears, as the maid scurried off. She stared down at her ring. _Damn it! I'm not actually married. And Isabela would have gotten a kick out of that maid outfit._

"Well, what do you think?" the Admiral called from the top of the staircase.

Hawke spun around. Her jaw dropped. Isabela had completely transformed, wearing a tight black mini-dress, and knee high boots with heels so high they would have put an expensive whore's to shame. She wore a folded red bandana under a huge Admiral hat, adorned with a two feathers. As she strutted down the staircase, her massive chest bounced, threatening to spill out of her attire.

Hawke's legs threatened to give way. "Maker's breath!" She drooled, pulling Isabela's body towards her, losing herself in the woman's amber eyes. She traced Isabela's waist with her hands, cupping her backside.

"I take it you approve?" Isabela breathed, a dangerous look in her eyes.

Hawke took off the Admiral's hat and flung it away. She bit her lip, glancing down into Isabela's perkily-shelved cleavage. "Like you wouldn't believe. Have we time for a quickie before the guests start to arrive? I'm practically half-way there."

Isabela giggled. "If I said no, would that even stop you?"

"Not a chance."

Hawke's lips found hers with a moan of longing. She walked Isabela backwards to the pillar in the centre of the living area, pinning her against it, and sliding a hand up her dress. _No underwear as usual. That's my girl._

Isabela sniggered, sensing her eagerness. "Sweetness…"

"Stop talking," Hawke murmured, busying herself.

"Hawke…"

Hawke kissed along her collarbone, ignoring her attempts at conversation.

Someone cleared their voice behind them then. "Lana?"

Hawke froze. _Andraste's tits! _Slowly, she retracted her fingers from inside Isabela, and, with a shifty grin, turned to find Bethany and Commander Cullen, arm in arm behind her.

"Bethany!" she blurted. "So… good to see you! Here! In our family home!"

Bethany blushed. "Um, I'll wait until you've washed up."

"Good thinking!" Hawke said. "Back in a sec."

Isabela and Cullen's laughter followed her all the way up the stairs, as she raced to the water closet. Washing her hands in the basin on her vanity, Hawke cringed. She checked herself in the mirror, making sure her marron dress hadn't been dislodged, and reapplied her lipstick that had smudged across her face.

Descending the stairs a few moments later, she realised Isabela had already welcomed Cullen and Bethany inside. The three of them were seated at the new dining table, talking animatedly. Bethany stopped speaking, as Hawke stood before her. A huge smile spread across her face. She jumped out of her chair and into her sister's arms.

"It's so good to see you!" she gushed, as Hawke swung her around.

"You too, sister." Hawke kissed Bethany's cheek, and released her. "Where's the baby?"

"With Aveline already, at Donnic's old home. You know she's walking now? Took her first steps a few weeks ago."

"That's wonderful!" Hawke beamed. "How was the journey? Can I get you a drink?"

"Journey was smooth sailing. I'll have a wine," Bethany said.

"And I'll have a-"

"Wasn't talking to you, shithead," Hawke interrupted Cullen.

Isabela chuckled. "Come on, sister-shagger. Let's leave these two to catch up. I'll get you a drink."

A slightly abashed Cullen got to his feet, and followed Isabela into the other room.

Bethany made a face at Hawke. "Was that necessary? I really wish you would give him a chance."

"I will," Hawke grinned. "A ten second head start to run. Then I'll castrate him."

Bethany rolled her eyes, expressing an exasperated giggle. "You haven't changed a bit."

#

The rest of the guests began to arrive later that evening. As Hawke sat around the table full of catered food with them, getting drunk, she was reminded of the dinner party her late mother had thrown all those years ago. _Although my guest list is rather different than hers. _Instead of nobles, as it had been back then, the Hawke Estate was now full to the brim of the most notorious criminals in all the Free Marches. Her favourite scoundrels who had survived Kirkwall's disasters, all reconvening to drink and be merry (and to complete shady back room deals without the threat of City Guard).

"Great way to put us back on the map," Isabela said, resting an arm around Hawke's chair. "We'll be running Kirkwall again in no time."

"I'll drink to that." Hawke raised her ale and took a sip. "Look at them all. Bunch of ugly buggers. My mother would be turning in her grave if her body was, you know…. still intact."

Isabela puffed. "Maker, that was one thing I never thought I'd hear you joke about."

"Too dark?" Hawke cringed. They both half-nodded in agreement, then laughed.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I've never seen Bethany happier," Hawke admitted. She and Isabela stared towards the other end of the table, seeing Bethany and Cullen deep in discussion, Bethany laughing her head off. She looked to have at last reclaimed some of her lost youth, despite having had it stolen from her.

"Cullen's not so bad," Isabela said. "People said worse about me, when we started sleeping with each other."

"Yes, but you'd screwed half of Thedas every which way."

Isabela shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a giver."

"Well, you'll be taking it hard tonight, darling," Hawke teased. "You look like sex on legs in that dress. I can't wait to tear it off you later."

"Ooo," Isabela swooned, tracing Hawke's jawbone with her finger. "You say such _things_."

"May I interrupt?"

Hawke reluctantly refrained from kissing Isabela, and looked over her shoulder. "Aveline! You made it!"

Aveline's ginger hair was streaked with grey, but Hawke felt a sensation of deja-vu seeing her in her old Guard Captain armour. Her heart swelled, knowing how difficult the years had been for her, but Aveline was survivor, a true warrior to have survived it all. Baby Lana Hendyr was holding her mother's hand, dressed in a cute, sky-blue frock.

Hawke got up to give Aveline a hug, and bent down to pick up the child. "Hey, there, remember me?"

Baby Lana smiled, and wrapped her tiny arms around Hawke's neck.

"I think that's a 'yes'," Aveline said. "She… doesn't remember me at all."

"It will just take some getting used to," Hawke said. "For both of you."

Isabela eyed Aveline's attire. "What's the armour, Big Girl? Don't tell me you're working tonight."

"Don't worry, slattern. I've just finished my shift. Brennan was looking after Lana while I did so. I was wondering if someone here could look after her until I go and change. She's a bit unsettled with me."

"Sure, no problem," Hawke replied, not taking her eyes off her namesake's, bouncing her up and down.

"Ba!" Little Lana babbled, pointing her miniature finger in Bethany's direction. "Ba!"

"I think she's just chosen her babysitter," Hawke chuckled. "Excuse us. See you in a few Av. I've saved you dinner before everyone shovels it up."

"Thank you, Hawke. I'll be as quick as I can. See you later."

Hawke put Lana down and took her hand. Isabela laughed as she watched them skip across the dancefloor together, to the tune of the bard's lute. As soon as Lana got close enough, Hawke released her, and she dived into Bethany who had crouched down to greet her. Her excited giggles echoed loudly, catching the attention of the other guests, who smiled at the scene.

"You've done a great job raising her," Hawke said. "You and Charade."

"Thanks. Is Aveline alright?" Bethany asked. "Lana hasn't really came around to her yet."

"Just give it time," Cullen said, tickling Lana's chin. "Aveline will be a great mother. She's had a lot on her plate recently."

"What would you know about it, pretty boy?" Hawke asked.

Cullen sighed. "Champion, I wish you would tell me what I've done to make you hate me so."

"Let's not open that door. I'd hate to get bloodstains on your poufy white shirt."

"Lana," Bethany groaned. "Let it go already. It's in the past!"

"Listen to your sister," Cullen said.

Hawke's face was inches from his now. "Let's get one thing straight, _Knight-Commander. _You and I, we're never going to get along, because you're still the same shithead that stole my little sister from me and locked her in the Gallows."

"I was doing my duty," Cullen replied. "And times have changed. I am no longer a Templar. I love Bethany, and it's time you should know."

"Know what?" Hawke asked.

"I've asked her to be my wife. We're to marry in the new Kirkwall Chantry in a few days' time. We really hope you'll attend."

Isabela managed to intervene before Hawke could overreact. She dragged her away into the next room, covering her mouth from the profanities she was trying to spit.

"Alright let it out," Isabela sighed, once the door was closed and they were alone.

"Nug-humping bastard! No way am I allowing him to marry my sister. They've only been going out for a short while. Filthy, Mage-murdering, Meredith-supporting, piece of shit!"

Isabela picked a bit of chicken from between her teeth, waiting for her to calm down. "You finished?"

Hawke exhaled. "For now."

"Good, because here's what you're going to do." Isabela gave her a peck on the lips. "You're going to put your big girl panties on, and you're going to go out there, congratulate your sister, and shake Cullen's hand."

"To the Void with that!" Hawke snarled. "I'd sooner wring his neck."

Isabela sighed. "Oh, sweetness. Your sister is all grown up. You need to stop treating her like a child."

"But-"

"No 'but's, darling," Isabela said. "Bethany's made her choice. Now play nice, otherwise you're going to push her away again. Is that what you want?"

Hawke clenched her jaw. "No."

"Good! That settles it then!" Isabela paused. "Was I really just the voice of reason there?"

"A little bit, yes."

Isabela shrugged. "First time for everything." She directed Hawke towards the door, and slapped her on the ass. "Now get back out there, you bloody menace, and make peace with your soon to be brother-in-law."

The Admiral watched over Hawke as she apologised to Bethany, giving her a hug and congratulations. Hawke then held out her hand to Cullen, who accepted. It appeared, from Cullen's expression, that Hawke was doing her best to crush his fingers. Isabela laughed. She linked Hawke's arm, walking her away before she really did.

"There. That wasn't too difficult now, was it?"

"It was! His hand is like a granite," Hawke huffed, massaging her knuckles. "I think he knew what I was going to do."

"Sweetness, the whole party knew what you were going to do. You're about as subtle as a brick."

Hawke snorted. "I'll humiliate him later. Varric told me he's a shit hand at Wicked Grace. Maybe I'll offer him a game."

"The last time Cullen played in Skyhold, he lost all his clothes. Do you really want to see him naked again?"

Hawke cringed. "Eugh, you're right. I don't think I would."

"I wouldn't mind though."

Hawke shook Isabela off, and left her laughing to herself.

#

The drunken times stretched well into the night. Hawke could feel herself growing drunker each time Varric handed her another ale. She took a breather as the party guests danced, seating herself beside Aveline, who sat by the alcohol-filled table in a bright blue dress. The baby was resting on her chest, fast asleep.

"See, I knew she'd come around," Hawke said, smiling down at Lana.

Aveline smiled too. "She looks so much like Donnic. It kills me."

Hawke patted Aveline's chiselled forearm. "I know. I'm so sorry about everything, Av. How have you been?"

"Neck deep in work, mainly," Aveline said. "I'm glad to have this little one back though. She reminds me there's more to life than heartless bandits and talking Darkspawn."

"She's cute as a button," Hawke smiled. "Reminds me of Bethany when she was that age."

Aveline kissed her daughter's hair, that so resembled hers. "Bethany will have on of her own soon, I'm sure. I heard about her engagement. She's over the moon."

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. Isabela told me to make peace though, so I have to bite my tongue and let them get on with it."

"Not one of your many talents," Aveline teased.

"Not really," Hawke admitted. "What's your plans now that you're a full time mother?"

"Bethany and Cullen are going to look after Lana while I'm working. But I'm going to take a vacation once I close my last ongoing cases, and spend some quality time with her."

"That sounds perfect," Hawke smiled. "Where is Isabela, by the way? I haven't seen her in over an hour."

"I think your question has just been answered." Aveline nodded towards the door.

Isabela had appeared in the entrance hall to the estate, along with some familiar faces.

"Leliana!" Hawke exclaimed, running across the room and hugging her tightly.

"Sorry I'm late," Leliana said. "Isabela's crew took a while to find me."

"What do you mean?" Hawke asked, releasing her. She greeted Josephine, Inquisitor Lavellan and Navarre Mahariel, with a hand shake.

Isabela grinned. "I sent the crew off on an expedition a week ago, to bring some friends from overseas. I knew you'd want them here to celebrate."

Hawke was in awe. "You're amazing!"

"We're officially here under orders, on behalf of the new Divine," the Inquisitor said. She was linking Josephine's arm, but Hawke noticed that Ellana's other one was missing. _I'd better not stare._

"Cassandra?" Hawke asked. "What does she want in Kirkwall?"

"Similar to what Divine Justinia sent me to investigate all those years ago," Leliana said. "To know that Kirkwall is safe, and poses no further threat to Thedas. Cassandra thinks that-"

"Oh, who gives a shit?!" Isabela interrupted loudly. "This is a party, not a bloody summit. Now get inside and have a few ales! My tits are froze of me in the hallway."

Everyone laughed, and immersed themselves amongst the shenanigans in the living area. Josephine and Ellana joined the dancers on the floor, swirling and twirling with the rest. Navarre began conversation with Aveline, the two former Grey Wardens looking rather serious as they discussed business, and the worry that now surrounded their crumbling order.

"So, how have the last few months treated you both?" Leliana asked, accepting a goblet of champagne from Hawke.

"They've been adventurous to say the least," Hawke replied. "We got your letter. Thanks for keeping us in the loop."

"It's my pleasure. Where did you go on your travels?"

Isabela smirked. "Why do I get the feeling you already know?"

Leliana giggled, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I lost track of you in Antiva, truth be told. You left quite the body count behind. There was no one left to question on your whereabouts."

"You were spying on us?" Hawke said.

"More like keeping an eye on you," Leliana corrected. "I'm sorry. Old habit, I suppose."

"How are you and Navarre settling into your home? Was it just like you imagined?" Isabela chuckled.

Leliana smiled across at her Dalish lover. "Better, now that we are both free from responsibilities. We're finally getting a taste of the life we've always fought for."

"I bet the sex is mind-blowing," Isabela winked. "'I'm glad you're alive' sex is the best! Hawke and I have only had it what, four or five times?"

Leliana chuckled. "It's so good to see you both. But don't let me keep you from your guests. I know a party of influence when I see one. You know what I'm talking about, don't you? You two are working your way into Kirkwall's underworld again. I can tell."

Hawke and Isabela shared a pointed glance. "Any tips?" Hawke grinned.

Leliana scanned the crowd. "Hmm, stay away from the smugglers up on the balcony. They are posturing. They have no real connections, and will simply steal your goods to sell themselves." She scanned again. "The lady dancing with the handsome man, over there? She's actually a noble, but she likes to dip her toes in the pool of riffraff. She has some major contacts that would greatly benefit you. Plus, she likes a dalliance or two between the sheets if the situation calls for it. You two could probably charm her into bed, no? I know first-hand how good you are at it."

The three of them laughed.

"And that pompous man seated at the dinner table with his feet on the chair, surrounded by henchmen?" Leliana continued. "A business deal with him will prove most lucrative, but he's a shady character. Don't turn your back on him. And as for the rest of your guests? That's all I have for now. Come see me at the end of the night, and I'll have more. I promise."

"You got all that, and you've only been here for two minutes?" Hawke was mind-blown. "You really are the best Spymaster in Thedas, Lel."

"I don't often give credit where it's due, but I'm rather turned on seeing you work," Isabela admitted, clinking her mug of port against Leliana's champagne.

Leliana blushed. "Anyone would think you two were trying to talk me into bed again."

"I don't think there ever _was_ a bed, was there?" Hawke teased. "It's been all windmills and barnyards for us."

Leliana chuckled. "Don't ever change, you two." She kissed both women on the cheek, and walked across the room to greet Bethany and Cullen.

A drunken Varric squeezed himself between Hawke and Isabela then. "Come on! I've got a game going in the corner, and the loot is the size of my…well, not mine, but Cullen's for sure." Isabela chuckled, and Hawke cringed. "Also some nosy dwarf from the Merchant's Guild has managed to sneak into the party disguised as a female Duster!" Varric announced. "Two Sovereigns, I can get his curly blonde wig to drop off without touching it."

"Oh, I'll take that bet!" Hawke laughed. "Let's get started!"

She put her arm around Isabela and Varric, and they stumbled back to the ongoing game of Wicked Grace.

#

The end of the night finally came, despite the drunken guests trying their best to keep up. Aveline had conked out where she sat, with the baby still at peace on her lap. Bethany and Cullen were slow dancing together on the empty dancefloor, to the gentle plucking of a harp that Bethany had bewitched to play itself. Navarre had curled up on the rug in front of the fire, alongside the Inquisitor, while Josephine and Leliana chatted quietly to each other over their heads.

"Should we call it a night?" Hawke murmured to Isabela. They sat on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms under a woollen blanket, sipping the last of their many drinks that night.

Isabela kissed Hawke's hair. "Perhaps," she answered. "We're the only ones still drinking."

"Where'd Varric get to?"

They scanned the remainder of the party, ignoring the mess of broken bottles, food and spilled drink that decorated the estate. Suddenly Isabela burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Hawke asked.

Isabela pointed to the game table they had played at earlier. Varric had fallen backwards off his stool, and lay snoring, hugging a bottle of whiskey. He was wearing the curly blonde wig he had won from the Duster dwarf in drag.

Hawke joined in on Isabela's laughter. They said nothing more for the longest time, content to rest in each other's arms.

"Right," Isabela yawned finally. "My backs broken sitting against this wall. What say we really do call it a night, and head upstairs?"

She stood up and helped Hawke to her feet, bringing with them the blanket they had been hugging and the last drop of whiskey in the bottle beside them. They bade the others still awake a wave goodnight, and made their way up to Hawke's bedroom. Hawke closed the door, as Isabela flopped face-first onto the new four-poster bed she'd purchased for them when they had arrived back in Kirkwall.

Hawke's old room had been the only place in the estate to be redecorated, and was now as elegant as it had first been when she first moved in. A welcoming fire crackled in the grate, casting a relaxing glow of warmth across the room. Hawke slipped out of her party attire, and lay herself down on top of Isabela. She swept the Admiral's stygian hair aside, and kissed the nape of her neck. "You're not going to sleep just yet, are you?"

Isabela grumbled. She rolled over so they were face to face. Her amber eyes stared up into Hawke's chocolate-brown ones. She exhaled, content. "It's going to work, being back in Kirkwall again. Isn't it?"

Hawke nodded. "We put ourselves back on the map after tonight, and I already have a few jobs lined up to keep us entertained for a while."

Isabela pondered this, twirling a lock of Hawke's hair with her finger. "Hmm, it won't be long before we can afford to run our own business and form a crew to do the leg work. So… I guess I don't _need _to live in The New Hanged Man."

Hawke stared. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Isabela's familiar crooked grin stretched across her face. "Yes," she said, tucking Hawke's ringlet behind her ear. "I'll get my stuff from the tavern, and hire the best decorator I know. I'll… live here with you."

Hawke couldn't believe her ears. "We'll make it ours, Bela. It's time to stop running from this. We've done our exploring. We've made our names. Now we can sit back and become legends."

"I agree. Now come here, sweetness," Isabela coaxed, beckoning Hawke down towards her. "You promised me you'd finish what you started earlier."

Hawke's lips curled into a smile as they met Isabela's, tasting the whiskey off her tongue. Without further ado, she slipped her hand back up the Admiral's dress, pressing her full weight upon her with a smooth thrust of her hips. Isabela cupped Hawke's backside, pulling her close, and they rode the waves of pleasure that endured for the next few hours. The candle on the bedside cabinet had all but burned its wick, when both women finally lay spent on the bed, panting, sweating, and satisfied. The light flickered out and died, casting them deep into the morning, and they huddled close, dreaming fondly of future Kirkwall endeavours.


End file.
